I adopted and changed the return of lil gideon New Title:Kidnapped!
by Gravityfallsgrl
Summary: I adopted and changed the returnvof lil rry,but if you want I can repost chap 1 and countinue the orignal. New plot: Dipper has made Mabel feel terrible and runs into the forest,unaware Bill plans to kidnap her. The next day she's gone. Dipper looks everywhere,but can't find her. Until he finds a note saying Bill has her in the dreamscape.What does Bill want with Mabel?R&R
1. What happened last time,plotchange chap2

Hey guys! I adopted this story and will change a bit of the plot. Maybe more than a bit, but I know you'll still love it!

It was a regular day at the Mystery Shack. Grunkle Stan was working with the last group of the day, Dipper was reading his '3' book, Soos was fixing something, and Wendy and Mable were playing with Waddles.

"Oooohhhh! I just love my little Waddles!" Mable, wearing a pink sweater with a sparkly rainbow on it, a dark blue skirt, and black flats, squealed in delight

"He is a pretty cool pig." Wendy said.

In response, Waddles rolled around on the floor. Mabel giggled.

"He's so adorable!" Mable laughed.

"Does he do any tricks?" Soos asked.

"Beats me." Mable shrugged

"Hey gremlins, how much money did we make today?" Grunkle Stan asked walking in. Dipper set his book aside and checked the register.

"Hmm. About 10% percent more than we did yesterday." Dipper said handing his Grunkle the money.

"Sweet! Oh, Wendy, some kid in tight pants is here to see you." Robbie walked in.

"Hey cutie." Robbie walked up to Wendy.

"Hey babe." Wendy said smiling at him. Dipper mumbled something.

"Whoa, cool pig. Does he do any tricks?" Robbie said taking notice of Waddles.

"We're not sure." Mabel admitted while glaring slightly at Robbie.

"Hey, tight jeans dude, maybe if you play you're guitar, Waddles will dance." Soos said.

"Great Idea Soos!" Wendy smiled

"Yeah, great idea Soos." Dipper frowned. Robbie got out his guitar and started to play. Waddles started to dance.

"OOOOOOHHHHHH! He's dancing! He's dancing!" Mabel squealed.

"Go Waddles! Go Waddles! Go Waddles!" Wendy chanted as she started to dance. Soon, Mabel and Soos did the same, and despite his hatred toward Robbie, even Dipper joined in. Grunkle Stan just leaned against the wall and chuckled.

KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK!

"I'll get it! Probably some last minute customer." Grunkle Stan walked toward the door. He opened the door.

"Welcome to th-"Grunkle Stan stopped short as a group of baton twirlers entered the Shack. Then, a flourish of trumpets followed them, and then a man dressed like a Lord from the renaissance times entered the shack holding a fancy red pillow with gold fringe. A light pink envelope was on top of the pillow.

"What the heck is going on?" Robbie asked

"Whatever it is, it can't be good." Dipper said.

The twirlers and the trumpet men walked over and surround Mable, who clutched Waddles, and then the man walked over and stopped in front of Mabel. The twirlers and trumpet men stopped and stepped back as the man bowed in front of Mabel.

All was silent for a while.

"Um…" Mabel said

"A message to the fairest madam in all of Gravity Falls." The man set the envelope in Mabel's hands before he and the performers walked out.

"What is it, hambone?" Soos asked.

"To Mabel Pines. From…" Mabel flipped over the envelope and:

"EEEEWWWW!" Mabel tossed the envelope away from her and clutched Waddles and started to shiver.

"Mabel, what's wrong?" Dipper rushed over to his twin sister.

"It's from… It's from…" Mabel continued to shiver. Robbie picked up the envelope.

"Lil' Gideon Charles Gleeful." Robbie read.

"GAAAAHHHH!" Dipper and Grunkle Stan shouted in fear.

"Am I missing something here?" Robbie asked completely clueless.

"Gideon isn't there biggest fan," Wendy said

"And we sure ain't his fans either! After what he did to us!" Grunkle Stan said.

"What's the letter say, dude?" Soos asked. Robbie opened the letter.

"To My Dearest Mabel,

I am so terribly sorry about our last lil' meeting. So terribly sorry. But, I am glad to tell you that I have completely changed my act and my attitude for you. So now I ask of you, my peach dumpling, and your family to attend my new show. I hope to see you there my marshmallow!

Signed,

Lil' Gideon." Robbie read.

"I am not going to his show!" Mabel shouted

"Neither are we!" Dipper and Grunkle Stan shouted in unison.

"Normally, I'd never agree with Dipper, but this time I'm with you guys. Gideon is way too cute for my liking." Robbie admitted.

"So, what do we do with the letter?" Wendy asked. Robbie crumbled up the paper and tossed it out the window.

"Nice one, dude!" Soos gave the thumbs up.

"Know, where were we?" Robbie asked as he started to play his guitar again and everyone and Waddles began to dance as Grunkle Stan watched on in amusement.

Meanwhile, outside the Shack…

As Robbie tossed out the crumbled up letter, it landed in the hands of someone who would never be welcomed in the shack.

Lil' Gideon. He picked up the letter and smirked.

"We'll see about that. We'll see." Gideon said stroking a light purple amulet he wore around his neck.

Meanwhile, somewhere in England…

A twelve year old girl with pale skin, shoulder length, curly ringlet styled, scarlet red hair, bluish-green eyes, and a rosy red cheeks wearing a bluish-green sundress, white sandals, and a white bow in her hair bowed to a large crowed and walked off stage.

"That was amazing, sis!" A twelve year old boy with tan skin, short, raven black hair, and emerald green eyes wearing a bright blue t-shirt with a cat playing basketball on it, white jean shorts, and black tennis shoes said in an English accent.

"Thank You, Sammy!" The girl said in an English accent.

"You're Welcome, Hazel." Sammy smiled

"We better start packing; we get shipped off to our Graunt Jenny tomorrow." Hazel said sadly.

"No more glamour and adventure for us. We're off to Gravity Falls, Oregon." Sammy said sadly.


	2. Request your ideas

Any one have any requests ? What would you like to happen ? I'll pick the one i like best, give you credit and use it. thank you :)


End file.
